1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a contents managing system, a contents managing method, which manage data of contents, while having a purpose to distribute contents, and also related to a program for executing the contents managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, since data communication speeds of the Internet are largely increased, such data as images, moving pictures, and music can be downloaded without giving stress to users. As a result, contents services capable of selling and/or distributing the above-explained data on Web sites are gradually increased.
For instance, in conventional image sales services, images are sold in accordance with the following method. That is, when an image purchaser (image buyer) selects a desirable image on such a Web site that trial images such as images having lower resolution than that of actual images can be viewed, actual image data of this selected desirable trial image is distributed via the Internet and the like to this image purchaser. In these conventional image sales services, the trial images are produced from the actual images on the distribution side of the image data. As a consequence, image supply sources upload the actual image data of the image to be marketed to a server provided on the image data distributing side.
While all of these images which have been uploaded to the server provided on the image distributing side are not always purchased, there are some images which are not purchased at all. However, as to such images, the actual image data thereof should be uploaded to the server provided on the image distributing side in the conventional image sales services. As a result, there is a problem that an extra communication fee is required, since this extra communication fee is used to upload the actual image data of the images which are not actually purchased.